


Не всерьез

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку Suits Fest: Майк не верит Харви, ведь это же Спектер. Росс может сколько угодно уважать его, быть преданным, но в плане отношений раз за разом ставит защитную дистанцию. Реакция и действия Харви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не всерьез

Появление Майка Росса в Пирсон Хардман было неожиданностью для всех и каждого. И даже для Майка. И уж конечно даже для самого Харви. Но последний редко сожалел о чем-то совершенном, а о найме юного курьера с кейсом травы не сожалел вообще. Скажем так, Майк его здорово забавлял. В его жизни давно все было привычно четко и выверено: промахи рано или поздно трансформировались в удачи, потери он, как человек старательно игнорировавший эмоции, не считал достойными своего внимания, и даже успехи уже не развлекали так, как раньше. Он был лучшим. Менялись клиенты и их прецеденты, но финал всегда оставался неизменным - победы, обманчиво сдержанные улыбки Джессики, зависть на лице Льюиса, пяти-шестизначные бонусы. Харви, как приигравшийся к дорожке спортсмен, выбивал страйк за страйком. И это исподволь уже давно попахивало однообразием. Нет, конечно, он ни за что бы не променял свою теперешнюю стабильность на какие-то там абстрактные мечты или поиски высшего смысла. Только порой так отчетливо чувствовалось внутри пустое пространство.. что менялись машины, каждое утро квартиру покидала новая красотка, стоимость очередного нового костюма била рекорды по сумасбродству. Но так было до.

С Майком все потекло совсем иначе. Он был живым и жил своими эмоциями к месту и не к месту (зачастую, как заметил Харви, не к месту, впрочем, их с Россом понятия “места” здорово разнились), но даже в этом было что-то особенно притягательное. К тому же новый помощник обладал феноменальной памятью и мог снова и снова, словно фокусник, извлекать из “шляпы” своей памяти и прочитанных бумаг новые и новые козыри для их дел. Спектер искренне восхищался его умом и... вобщем да, он по-своему считал находку этого мальчика своей собственной заслугой.

Первое время Спектер просто наслаждался своим “питомцем” - подсовывал разные дела на пробу, ухмылялся результатам. Он так не веселился с тех пор, как отправил Донну в командировку вместо техасского Парижа во французский. Тогда узнавшая об этом только в аэропорту Донна назло ему вернулась из поездки довольной, отдохнувшей и с новым платьем от дома Dior. Сейчас же, глядя на Майка, Харви отчетливо понимал, что тому до невозмутимости Палмер ох как далеко, и, черт возьми, кто бы знал, как это нереально подстегивало воображение.

Довольно скоро Харви незаметно для себя втянулся в игру с помощником целиком и полностью - дела стали сложнее, Майк все меньше заботился об официозе и самоконтроле в их общении, чаще изображал взрослого дядю-адвоката, тем интереснее было наблюдать, как он “искрит” идеями, эмоциями, решениями. Рядом с ним Харви сам чувствовал себя мальчишкой (он и был им всегда где-то там глубоко под безупречно сидящим костюмом), каждый раз себя одергивал внутренне, но вскоре снова забывался.

В конце концов, когда в голову внезапно прилетело осознание, что произошло, он долго оглушенно стоял со стаканом виски перед своим нескромно гигантским окном в кабинете.. и не находил решения. Конечно он отдавал себе отчет в том, что решение есть всегда, только оно ему совсем не нравилось.

\- Харви?.. - заглянул Майк, но босс отослал его взмахом руки и непривычным “отвали, мелкий”.

Следующая неделя прошла у его помощника в аду имени Льюиса Литта, Майк смотрел глазами обиженного ребенка, не понимающего, за что его наказали, врывался в кабинет в любую свободную минуту, но раз за разом наталкивался на один и тот же жесткий взгляд и уходил ни с чем. Так прошло несколько недель. А опомнился Спектер лишь тогда, когда Донна наконец просверлила в нем дырку, и он вдруг понял, что Росс перестал заходить. Сначала Харви хотел этому порадоваться и даже отметить, может, пригласить на ужин какую-нибудь трепетную лань? Но в следующую минуту в голове всплыл образ спортивного авто, которое он приобрел в прошлые выходные, и пустота внутри снова дала о себе знать. Харви ответил раздраженным взглядом Донне, наблюдавшей за ним со своего места с явным беспокойством, закрыл ноутбук и отправился на “внеочередную срочную встречу”, как он сообщил всем, а на самом деле в парк в двух блоках от их офиса. Наверное, этого расстояния было не совсем достаточно, чтобы обезопасить себя от всяких неожиданных встреч с коллегами, но ему надо было просто выдохнуть где-то вне четырех стен, за стеклом которых ходил светлоглазый помощник, не поднимающий взгляда.

Самое смешное, что подумать о своем ему так и не удалось - по причине все того же Росса. Харви заметил его на скамейке в том самом парке, помощник перекусывал сандвичем, вчитываясь в какие-то бумаги из папки на коленях, в ушах плеер, брови сведены у переносицы - привычно знакомый образ. Спектер, честно говоря, даже не подумал пройти мимо, но и приближаться не стал - сел поодаль зачем-то и так и сидел, глядя по сторонам и на своего протеже. Майк, доевший свой ланч и дочитавший папку, не торопился уходить, несколько раз вытаскивал телефон и убирал обратно, едва взглянув на экран. В какой-то момент он просто откинул голову на спинку, наблюдая за вовсю желтеющими сейчас листьями на деревьях и неровными кусками голубого неба в прорехах облаков. И Харви всеми силами убеждал себя в том, что ему только кажется, что его помощник выглядит потухшим и потерянным.

Спектер вернулся в офис еще более раздраженный и оставшуюся часть дня, не видя ничего и никого вокруг, погрузился в работу по своим текущим делам. Донна грудью стояла на страже, чтобы никто не посмел побеспокоить босса, хотя трезво оценивая - никто и не смог бы: лучший клозер в городе был так глубоко в своих делах и мыслях, что, наверно, даже не слышал, как сама секретарша, уходя вечером домой, прощалась с ним и намекала, что ему бы тоже не помешало отдохнуть, хотя как будто адекватно и с пониманием улыбался ей в ответ. Уже глубокой ночью Харви вынырнул в реальность и растер ладонями затекшую шею. Домой идти не хотелось, а на столике так призывно поблескивал графин с виски, что он не стал особо сопротивляться.

Спустя два с половиной стакана янтарной жидкости, когда часы показали начало второго ночи, попытка отложить возвращение домой стала напоминать ребячество. И ровно этот момент выбрал младший, чтобы появиться на пороге кабинета босса. Просто облокотился о стекло и смотрел на Харви своими невозможными глазами.

\- Ты сегодня припозднился, - кривовато усмехнулся Спектер. - Над чем сейчас работаешь? Что-нибудь интересное?

\- Ты из вежливости спрашиваешь? - бесцветно отозвался Росс.

\- Зачем мне быть с тобой вежливым, - поднял бровь босс, - так ты ничему не научишься.

Майк на пару секунд закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул:

\- Харви, что происходит? Ты разочарован во мне? Я что-то сделал не так? - спросил он приглушенно, а мог бы сейчас рычать, ругаться, летать мини-тайфуном по кабинету, он может, Харви видел.

\- Ничего не происходит, все как обычно, - Спекте р сделал медленный глоток из полупустого стакана. - Будешь? - показал он на графин и готов был уже встать, чтобы налить сам помощнику, но тот его опередил. Резко оторвался от своей опоры, прошагал мимо, быстро налил, залпом выпил, зажмурившись, и со стуком вернул стакан на место.

\- Не верю, - прохрипел он, обжегшийся крепким напитком, и покрутил рукой, - попробуй еще раз.

\- Я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять, - Харви попытался припустить в свой голос строгости.

\- Вот, - кивнул Майк, падая на диван и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, - значит, есть что объяснять.

\- Нечего, - отрезал в ответ Спектер, - не надо пытаться меня поймать, основываясь на своих детских домыслах.

Майк надолго замолчал, погруженный в свои мысли.

\- Харви, пожалуйста... - наконец тихо попросил он.

И Спектер просто не мог не закатить раздраженно глаза, эта неприкрытая ничем, бесстыдно обнаженная мольба секла его по больному. Алкоголь в крови только усугублял, вместо поддержания самоконтроля хотелось отпустить все на самотек.

\- Майк, пожалуйста... - попросил он в ответ.

Но Росс больше не собирался идти на поводу и принимать отказы, которые не понимал:

\- Или ты сейчас мне все объясняешь, или катись ко всем чертям. Я пришел работать на тебя, если я тебе больше не нужен, не надо делать мне сомнительное одолжение, одалживая меня всем и каждому в пользование.

\- Тебе не нравится твоя работа? Ничем не могу помочь, - повысил голос адвокат.

\- Мне нравится моя работа! - заорал Майк. - Я просто хочу понять, почему... - он резко замолчал, отворачиваясь и сглатывая горечь на языке. На этом выдержка Харви, уже давшая трещину, стала медленно, но верно осыпаться.

\- Майк, послушай, - Спектер помолчал, собирая в кучу пьяноватые мысли, - я не хотел тебя обидеть. И раздавать тебя направо и налево не хотел... - он снова замолк и продолжил почти совсем тихо, - но и привязываться к тебе я не хотел бы.

Когда он нашел в себе силы посмотреть на младшего, тот взирал на него огромными от изумления глазами.

\- Рот закрой, ворона залетит, - усмехнулся адвокат.

Росс повиновался и захлопал ресницами:

\- Ты... ты сейчас испортил самый драматический момент в моей жизни, - возмутился он.

Харви посмотрел на него, как на маленького глупого ребенка:

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал?

\- Да, - с готовностью кивнул Майк. - Но мне все равно. Я хочу работать с тобой.

Спектер закрыл глаза и скрипнул зубами.

\- Харви, я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только не надо так меня отталкивать.

\- Нда? - хмыкнул адвокат. - Окей, иди сюда.

Младший раздумывал лишь секунду и уже в следующую был рядом с боссом, вопросительно глядя на него. Так и случился их первый поцелуй, Харви был чуточку пьян, Майк в шоке, но результат захватил их обоих.

\- Останови меня, - просил Спектер, втаскивая младшего на стол и выдергивая рубашку из его брюк, чтобы добраться руками до кожи, но Росс только жмурился, дышал рвано, вздрагивая, и доверчиво подставлял губы для новых поцелуев. Последнее, что бы ему сейчас пришло в голову, это останавливать цунами, собиравшееся их накрыть. Все бы так и произошло, спонтанно, быстро, бездумно, безумно, если бы в коридоре не послышалось какое-то движение. Они замерли, прислушиваясь. Когда звуки благополучно затихли (по видимости кто-то из припозднившихся работников ухал вниз на лифте), Спектер пристально посмотрел на раскрасневшегося растрепанного Майка:

\- Поехали ко мне.

Несколько расфокусированный взгляд Росса слишком стремительно стал приобретать осмысленность, когда он осторожно, но настойчиво отодвинул от себя Харви и сполз со стола, неуклюже приводя себя в порядок.

\- Знаешь, Харви, - замер он на секунду, не поднимая глаз, - а я ведь влюблен в тебя по уши. Как ребенок.

Лучший клозер в городе, блистательный Харви Спектер, вдруг подавился вздохом.

\- Так?.. - начал он, но Майк внезапно мотнул головой.

\- Нет.

\- Что нет?

\- Не поеду, езжай один. Завтра договорим.

\- Ты НЕ хочешь? Правда? - уточнил все еще взбудораженный Харви, внимательно глядя помощнику в глаза, и Майк терялся от его взгляда, открывал рот, чтобы ответить, но ничего не произнес, опустил глаза, рассматривая что-то у себя под ногами.

\- Ты игнорируешь меня без объяснения причин нескольких чертовых недель! - вдруг взорвался он. - А сейчас вдруг поманил пальцем, и я должен бежать за тобой вприпрыжку? Я ХОЧУ, Харви, но не поеду никуда с тобой. И ты сам знаешь почему.

Харви и правда знал, и он втайне ото всех (и от себя в частности) гордился этим мальчиком. Но легче ни в душе, ни в, простите, брюках от этого не становилось.

\- Окей, - только и ответил он, отворачиваясь к окну, но по-прежнему прислушиваясь к напряженному молчанию  у себя за спиной, а потом его помощник ожидаемо развернулся на каблуках и унесся прочь из офиса.

\- Ох, черт, Харви. Ты сделал только хуже, - тихо сам себе выговаривал Спектер, оставшись в одиночестве. - В, может быть, самом важном деле своей чертовой первоклассной жизни ты потерпел сокрушительное поражение. А теперь научись жить с этим...

***

Последний день перед наступлением выходных, Спектер, как ни пытался противиться, вынужденно провел вне Пирсон Хардман. Из ниоткуда неожиданно навалилось целая туча дел, и ни отложить, ни решить их оперативно не выходило. Адвокат попал в офис только поздним вечером, когда все разошлись, и даже трудолюбивая Донна уже покинула свой наблюдательно-оборонительный пост. Харви довольно быстро закончил все бумажные дела и с обоснованным отвращением кинул взгляд на столик со своим дорогим алкоголем. Домой так домой, вздохнул он и в очередной раз вытащил из кармана телефон, но тут же убрал обратно. Он теперь прекрасно понимал поведение Майка тогда в парке, когда ты отчаянно ждешь звонка и не уверен, что вправе сделать его сам. Домой, домой, домой... Харви выключил в кабинете свет и быстро зашагал в сторону лифтов.

***

Звонок раздался на следующий день ближе к вечеру, но его источником оказался не телефон, а входная дверь.

Майк небрежно кивнул ему в знак приветствия на вопросительно поднятую бровь и уверенно вошел, когда хозяин квартиры посторонился.

\- Кофе? - предложил ему Харви, и тот согласно что-то пробурчал, неотрывно следуя за Спектером хвостиком. Пока адвокат занимался кофе машиной, гость сидел на стуле напротив и без всякой скромности крутил головой.

\- Надеюсь, этой чрезмерной роскошью и огромным пространством ты не компенсируешь какие-то свои физические недостатки.. или комплексы какие, - фыркнул Майк в поданную ему кружку, и с умилением наблюдал увлекательную картину “Харви Спектер смотрит, негодуя”.

\- Это такой тактический ход, чтобы узнать.. что? размеры моего достоинства? или скрытые фантазии?

Младший покраснел, отворачиваясь:

\- Не шути так.

Теперь пришла очередь Харви рассматривать Росса. Но он был бы не он, если бы так просто подчинился, гораздо больше в его духе было то самое “давить, пока не заболит”.

\- Почему ты пришел, Майк? Кажется, несколько дней назад ты ясно дал понять, что не доверяешь мне.

\- Я доверяю... - возразил гость и потер руками лицо. - Только... не в этом смысле.

\- Не в ЭТОМ? - усмехнулся Харви. - Нельзя доверять в чем-то конкретном, либо целиком да, либо целиком нет.

Росс ничего не ответил.

\- Так почему ты пришел? - Спектер настойчиво задал свой вопрос снова. Потому что ему действительно нужен был ответ.

\- Потому что хотел, - огрызнулся младший.

\- А тогда в офисе не хотел? - иронично уточнил Харви.

\- Хотел, - кивнул Майк, разглядывая свои руки, - но тогда предлагал ТЫ, я не мог согласиться, я был слишком зол, возбужден, растерян, и... все так навалилось.

\- А сейчас? - подтолкнул его Спектер продолжать, когда помощник замолк.

\- Сейчас это мой осмысленный выбор, - прямо взглянул на него Росс. - Я пришел, потому что все обдумал и хочу, чтобы между нам что-то было. Мне плевать, что я тебе надоем, плевать, что это будет не всерьез, и что потом я буду ненавидеть себя за это решение, мне тоже плевать. Я хочу быть с тобой, работать с тобой, а о том, что будет потом, я подумаю потом.

\- Не очень-то здравая идея, - задумчиво отозвался Харви и со вздохом пошел налить себе чего-нибудь покрепче. - Будешь? - оглянулся он на Майка и тот кивнул, беззастенчиво его разглядывая. Все-таки домашний Спектер выглядел совсем иначе, нежели “рабоче-офисная” его ипостась: удобные песочные штаны, светлый мягкий свитер, свободные от укладки волосы.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что это не всерьез? - спросил адвокат, передавая стакан своему помощнику.

Майк лишь бесстыдно фыркнул и изобразил их любимое разделение уровней, вроде как “я тут, ты тут”.

\- А если ты ошибаешься?

Младший обеспокоенно уставился на него, но потом отвел глаза, отпил большой глоток из бокала и покачал головой:

\- Прости, Харви, в это трудно поверить.

И Спектеру осталось лишь скрипнуть зубами, отворачиваясь к окну. Ну не выспрашивать же у этого “всезнающего” воробья, что нужно сделать, чтобы он поверил.

\- Пусть так, - отозвался он спустя несколько минут молчания. - Так что, - Харви отставил стакан в сторону и, обернувшись, протянул Майку руку, - ты готов рискнуть? И Майк уже не раздумывал ни секунды, принимая ее и поднимаясь на ноги. Он только задержался чуть-чуть, стоя перед Спектером, чтобы вдоволь насытится ощущением теплой ладони, греющей его вечно холодные пальцы, и взглядом глаза в глаза на расстоянии не больше десяти сантиметров друг от друга.

\- Налюбуешься еще, - улыбнулся Харви, касаясь его губ едва ощутимым поцелуем.

\- Обещаешь? - улыбнулся Майк, вплетаясь другой рукой ему в волосы и углубляя поцелуй, но ответ как-то сразу потерял актуальность.

***

Через месяц их отношений “не всерьез” Спектер как будто между прочим предложил Майку перестать таскать свои вещи туда-сюда между их домами и офисом и оставить уже наконец у него.

\- Я не... - Росс замолчал под выразительным взглядом, брошенным в его сторону, но вещи опять исчезли вслед за его уходом. Харви только вздохнул.  

Еще через какое-то время адвокат “случайно” познакомился с бабушкой своего подопечного, приехав к ней, чтобы забрать ее внука “на очень срочную важную встречу”. Майк, кажется, так ничего и не заподозрил.

С тех пор, как они оба согласились на это “не всерьез”, все снова стало как прежде: вернулись перепалки и продолжение фраз друг за друга, работа, затягивающаяся допоздна и зачастую теперь заканчивающаяся завтраком у Харви дома, победы-победы-победы, удовлетворение от происходящего. И Харви, пожалуй, это более чем нравилось. Но он был перфекционистом. И мысль, что он поддался этому дурацкому “не всерьез” вместо того, чтобы вдолбить в белобрысую голову Росса реальное положение вещей, свербила в нем и с каждым днем злила все больше.

Как-то он неосмотрительно задумался над этим, сидя в кабинете у Джессики.

\- Харви, ты меня слышишь? - окликнул его ее глубокий голос. - О чем задумался? Что-то важное?

Спектер посмотрел на нее с прищуром и не смог сдержаться:

\- Скажи мне, Джессика, что такое надо сделать, чтобы человек стал доверять тебе полностью?

Всегда неотразимая женщина мягко улыбнулась ему.

\- Что я слышу, Харви, тебя задевает, что кто-то не доверяет тебе? Раньше тебя это нисколько не заботило.

Адвокат закатил глаза и снова вопросительно взглянул на нее.

\- Стоит ли мне предположить, что безэмоциональный Спектер наконец встретил человека, в доверии которого он действительно нуждается? Или ты просто ищешь уловку, как обдурить кого-то по твоим текущим делам?

Харви посмотрел на нее с напускной обидой.

\- Не издевайся. Я прошу у тебя совета, а ты, вечно одаривающая нас своей “материнской” заботой, вместо помощи, тыкаешь в меня рапирой своего остроумия. Мне нужно, чтобы этот человек понял, что я искренен. Что я должен сделать?

Джессика наградила его долгим взглядом и ослепительно улыбнулась:

\- Не знаю, понравится ли тебе это вариант, но почему бы тебе не купить этому человеку кольцо? - она наклонила голову, внимательно наблюдая за адвокатом. - Не каждый день тебя волнует кто-то, кроме самого себя.

***

\- Ты закончил? - возник Харви за спиной своего помощника и, дождавшись его утвердительного кивка, невозмутимо оглянулся по сторонам. - Поехали домой?

Майк до сих пор смущался от таких простых фраз и предсказуемо не поднял глаз от собираемых бумаг.

\- Я сейчас, только разложу все, чтобы завтра не запутаться на встрече.

\- Жду тебя внизу, - откликнулся Спектер, зашагав прочь по коридору.

Дома они скромно поужинали, потому что от усталости даже есть не хотелось, и устроились на балконе дышать воздухом и лениво перекидываться ничего не значащими фразами.

\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя, - Харви полез в карман, не отводя взгляда от вида на город.

\- Надеюсь, это что-то очень интересное, - пробурчал Майк со своего места, - потому что у меня нет сил даже на то, чтобы повернуть в твою сторону голову.

\- О, я искренне надеюсь, что это тебя не разочарует, - судя по голосу Спектер улыбался, - дай руку.

\- Ты иногда требуешь от меня слишком многого, - притворно вздохнул младший и протянул ему ладонь, в которую тут же опустилось что-то металлическое. Росс поднес таинственный предмет к глазам и все же обернулся.

\- Что это, Харви?

Спектер поднял бровь, глядя в ответ:

\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я описал это словами? Ты и правда не в курсе, что это? - его глаза смеялись, но было что-то такое на дне, чему Майк никак не мог подобрать определение.

\- Эти ключи похожи на... те, которыми ты открываешь эту квартиру.

\- Необыкновенно проницательный вывод, - удовлетворенно выдохнул адвокат и вернулся к созерцанию города.

\- Харви, я не могу их взять...

\- Можешь, - мягко перебил его Спектер. - Если захочешь.

Росс рассеянно крутил металлические плашки в руках.

\- Почему ты даешь их мне?

Харви устало вздохнул.

\- Потому что, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я доверяю тебе. И хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне.

\- Но я...

\- Во всех смыслах, Майк, - снова перебил его адвокат.

Его помощник затих, глядя в сторону.

\- Я уже говорил, что влюблен в тебя? - подал он голос чуть позже.

\- Говорил, - тихо откликнулся Харви.

\- Я был не совсем точен.

Спектер обернулся к нему, но Росс по-прежнему смотрел в сторону.

\- Я люблю тебя, - закончил фразу Майк. - По-настоящему. Мне страшно принимать от тебя такой подарок.

\- Майк, я не кусаюсь.

\- Еще как кусаешься, - вздохнул младший, неосознанно потирая у основания шеи подтверждение этому, скрытое сейчас рубашкой, и наконец посмотрел на него.

Харви без труда выдержал его взгляд. И Майк вдруг оттаял, расслабился, улыбнулся уголками губ.

\- Так что, значит теперь “всерьез”?

\- Всегда было так, - неопределенно махнул рукой Спектер. - Ты просто со своим юношеским максимализмом тогда даже не стал бы меня слушать.

Росс улыбался, не отводя от Харви взгляда. Тот отвечал ему тем же.

\- И кстати да, у меня есть еще кое-что для тебя. Так сказать, приложение к предыдущему презенту, - Спектер загадочно скосил глаза в сторону квартиры.

\- Ключи от машины? - подпрыгнул на своем месте Майк.

\- Как меркантильно... - адвокат вздохнул. - Иди, тебе не придется долго искать.

Росс сорвался с места с азартом гончей.

Через несколько секунд в квартире что-то упало, и донесся испуганный голос помощника:

\- Харви, что это?!

\- Ты повторяешься! - крикнул Спектер ему в ответ.

\- Черт тебя подери, Харви, это кольцо!!!

О да, мой мальчик, в точку. Адвокат с удовольствием потянулся и вернулся к раскинувшемуся перед его глазами городу. Пустота, похоже, не оставила даже записку на прощание.


End file.
